Take a Chance
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Haley has hated Valentines Day the past few years, but someone is trying to change her mind...will it work out? Please raed and review could possibly turn this into something more, so please let me know :)


"So explain to me again why you hate Valentines day… It's full of love and gifts and candy" Taylor said as they walked down the hall together, trying to find something to do before the show started in a few hours.

Haley glanced over at her friend and motioned to the diamond necklace "says the girl who got a diamond necklace and a huge stuffed teddy bear this morning from my brother. Your spoiled…every day is like Valentine's day for you" Haley stated flatly. She didn't necessarily hate Valentines day, it was more why spend 1 day out of the year trying to show the person you love how special they are.

"Can't argue with ya there, but you could have had the same thing if you and my brother would have stayed together" Taylor mentioned as they entered the empty women's locker room.

"Taylor, enough about Randy…things just didn't work out with us, end of story" Haley said, walking over to her bag and noticed a small teddy bear and note sitting on her bag. _Today is the day I reveal my true feelings for you…go out to the ring and you'll find out who I am_

Apparantly Haley had a secret admirer which seemed strange to her given she didn't talk to a lot of guys on the roster; she skimmed over the note again hoping maybe she would recognize the handwriting.

"Whose the love letter from Hales?" Taylor asked from where she sat by her bag and looked up from her phone at her friend.

"No clue…it says to meet him out in the ring if I want to know who he is. Sounds kinda cryptic if ya ask me" Haley said, she seemed to be a bit leery about meeting some random stranger in the ring. But at least she knew it had to be a wrestler.

"Take a chance Haley, go see who it is…it may surprise you" Taylor told Haley. The petite brunette got to her feet and shrugged her shoulders, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to see who it was.

As Haley moved the curtain aside and stepped out onto the stage she saw him standing in the ring, still in street clothes but had her back to her. Even from far away she knew who it was and her heart started racing, as she walked down the ramp he turned and he picked up the bouquet of white and red roses.

She stepped into the ring and locked eyes with Wade Barrett; Haley felt a shiver ran up her spine at the intensity his blue-green eyes held. He held the flowers out to her and she took them. "These are beautiful Wade. How did you know I like white and red roses?" Haley asked curiously.

The British brawler blushed ever so slightly "Taylor. She helped me set all of this up. She knew you'd been having a tough year after your break up with Orton and when I told her about my feelings for you she said she wanted to help so we spent weeks setting all of this up." Wade took another step closer to the petite brunette and cupped her cheek with his hand, "I know its simple Haley, but I'm a simple kind of guy…except when it comes to you. You are such an amazing beautiful person and I'm completely head over heels for you, love."

Haley was at a loss for words, never in her life would she ever imagine Wade Barrett standing as close as he was telling her how much he cared about her; let alone loved her.

"Why?" was all she could manage to say as tears pricked her hazel eyes.

"What do you mean why? Why not Haley…your amazing and any man would be lucky as hell to have you" Wade told her.

"I never imagined my life would turn out this way, but I've got to say…this Valentine's day has definitely become the best I've had in awhile" Haley said with a smile, then went up on her tip toes and kissed Wade.

**Up on the stage stood a shadowy figure watching the two embrace their new love for each other. At that moment he felt more alone than he ever had before, but he had no one to blame but himself. He had pushed her away and because of that she was now in the arms of another man. A better man than him. And in that moment he shed a tear and turned away…**


End file.
